Field Of Innocence
by Gaybow
Summary: Carinho. Talvez por ironia do destino o único que poderia lhe dar isso era o mordomo, mesmo que fosse cheio de um carinho hipócrita, mesmo que suas palavras sejam sempre de um veneno sutil, dissimulado por seu doce tom de voz.


_Fic de kuroshitsuji feita para minha amiga Chris *-*_

_Nada como um lemon de presente de natal neh? XD -Q_

_

* * *

_

_F_**_i_**_e_**_ld _**_O_**_f In_**_n_**_oc_**_e_**_nc_**_e_

– Bocchan, o jantar está servido. Ouso dizer que hoje eu estava inspirado na cozinha.

Ciel, que se encontrava nesse exato momento apreciando a chuva pela janela, olhou para o seu mordomo com uma expressão desanimada e concordou em ir comer.

- Espero que seja algo quente... está fazendo muito frio. – disse se encaminhando até a sua majestosa sala de jantar.

A mansão Phantomhive certamente era um lugar imponente, invejado por muitos e admirado por outros. Entretanto nem mesmo ela era imune à implacável tempestade que assolava toda a Inglaterra nessa terrível noite de inverno.

O mesmo podia ser dito de seu dono. Por mais que o herdeiro dos Phantomhive transparecesse maturidade e astúcia ainda não era imune a tudo. Muito pelo contrário, toda sua pose não passava de uma máscara.

_**Eu ainda me lembro do mundo**__**  
**__**Dos olhos de uma criança**__**  
**__**Devagar esses sentimentos**__**  
**__**Foram encobertos pelo que eu sei agora**_

Sim, uma máscara. Pois sua infância fora brutalmente interrompida graças as desgraças destinadas à sua família. Assumiu as responsabilidades dos Phantomhive como nenhuma outra criança faria, e em nenhum momento teve escolha.

Fora interrompido em uma época de transição. Teve que ser homem muito antes de ser menino, teve quer adulto muito antes de poder ser criança, e não teve nem a chance de desfrutar do amor de seus pais.

_**Para onde foi o meu coração?**__**  
**__**Uma troca injusta pelo mundo real**__**  
**__**Eu quero voltar a acreditar em tudo **_

_**E não saber nada**_

– Acabei o jantar – o conde disse enquanto levantava da mesa sem nem olhar para o seu subordinado, de forma arrogante. – Leve-me para o quarto Sebastian.

– Claro, como quiser bocchan.

Enquanto caminhavam em direção ao quarto, Ciel percebeu que o mordomo o olhava intensamente e resolveu se manifestar:

– O que tanto olha?

– Nada, bocchan. Apenas acho que anda muito pensativo nesses tempos de chuva. Algo o incomoda?

Claro ele nunca diria o verdadeiro motivo.

– Não gosto de chuva. – suspirou – Ela vem tão mansa e tímida no começo, para mostrar-se traiçoeira depois. Vem e lava tudo ao seu redor, destruindo casas, alagando plantações e escondendo segredos. Se acha tão digna de purificar a tudo por onde passa, cheia de presunção. Inexorável e severa, definitivamente não gosto dela!

– Será que você diz isso apenas por que tem vergonha de falar que tem medo de trovões? – riu baixinho o mordomo enquanto abria a porta dos aposentos.

– Cale-se Sebastian! Quem aqui tem medo de trovões? – Ciel entrou no quarto emburrado, expressão a qual o demônio adorava.

O garoto foi despido lentamente pelo mordomo, ritual esse, que se repetia todas as noites. Deitou-se na cama vestido com sua rotineira camisola. E encarou o mordomo.

_**Eu ainda me lembro do sol**__**  
**__**Sempre quente nas minhas costas**__**  
**__**De alguma maneira parece mais frio agora...**_

No âmago de seu ser, Ciel ainda ansiava pelo carinho que toda criança deveria receber. Um pequeno toque inefável e carinhoso.

Talvez por ironia do destino o único que poderia lhe dar isso era o mordomo, mesmo que fosse cheio de um carinho hipócrita, mesmo que suas palavras sejam sempre de um veneno sutil, dissimulado por seu doce tom de voz.

Oh, não era tolo ao ponto de esperar amor vindo de um demônio. Não esperava doces e flores, queria apenas algo que mitigasse sua carência, um sentimento forte o bastante pra o manter vivo, em pé.

Até hoje vinha caminhando sendo sustentado apenas pelo ódio, trilhando um caminho sangrento, pisando sobre muitos e nunca olhando para trás. Contudo seu coração pedia desesperadamente por mais!

O Amor já era um sentimento descartado. Era impossível tanto para ele quanto para o demônio. Um sentimento puro demais para suas almas corrompidas.

Entretanto, era totalmente plausível apelar para o desejo. Nada podia ser mais devastador e cego do que o desejo. E era isso que o Ciel precisava naquele momento, um anestésico para suas dores.

_**Para onde foi meu coração?**__**  
**__**Preso nos olhos de estranhos**__**  
**__**Eu quero voltar a creditar em tudo**_

– Ficou tão calado de repente. Aconteceu algo bocchan? – o mordomo encarou o garoto com seus olhos aparentemente onisciêntes, pareciam saber de tudo que se passava na cabeça de Ciel. Ah, mas Sebastian era realmente um bom ator. Ele não tinha o poder para tanto, no fundo estava apenas curioso...

– Andei pensando Sebastian – murmurou e criou coragem para começar – como demônio, tu não sentes desejo? Nas lendas vocês sempre tem uma enorme ligação com os desejos carnais, estou errado?

O mordomo se assustou com o rumo daquela conversa. Ele sabia – podia sentir o cheiro – o que Ciel queria. Apenas o motivo ainda era desconhecido.

– Sim, temos, mas digamos que estou de regime – o demônio riu de sua própria piada –, porque a pergunta?

– Desde que começou a trabalhar para mim, nunca mais se deitou com uma mulher?

– Err... tive minhas recaídas, mas nada significativo.

Apesar de ter sido ele quem perguntara sobre isso, Ciel não gostou de saber que outra pessoa tocara no que lhe pertencia. Oh sim, pois o demônio era seu, pelo menos enquanto ainda não completassem o contrato.

– Não sentes desejo por mim? – seu rosto estava corado, mas seus olhos estavam decididos – Não sou tolo ou cego. Sei que nasci com uma aparência privilegiada, vejo como todos me olham, sei que posso despertar a cobiça de muitos. E você? Não sente nada ao me ver assim?

Ciel estava deitado com o rosto rosado e as roliças pernas a mostra. Tudo calculado, os dois sabiam. Mas valia tudo na arte da sedução e ele não estava disposto a ser rejeitado. O orgulho era uma das muitas faces da insegurança, um mero disfarce certamente. Algo com o qual Ciel era acostumado a jogar.

Ah, e o demônio estava gostando desse jogo.

– Sou apenas um mordomo, não tenho esse direito. – sorriu misteriosamente – Apenas obedeço a ordens.

O garoto entendeu a deixa.

– Sebastian, enquanto tivermos esse contrato você me pertence e deve obedecer as minhas ordens.

– E?

– Quero que se deite comigo, que me faça esquecer tudo e todos. – segurou a mão do outro – E isso, é uma ordem Sebastian!

– Como quiser... bocchan. – sorriu, mesmo sem entender de onde surgiu tal vontade de seu mestre.

O mordomo tirou as suas luvas e acariciou o rosto do garoto com carinho. Era falso, óbvio, mas não menos agradável.

Deitou-se em cima do conde e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

– Tem certeza? Não vai mudar de idéia no meio do caminho?

– Eu nunca mudo de idéia Sebastian.

O demônio sorriu e lambeu levemente a orelha do menor que gemeu baixinho. Seguiu caminho até encontrar os lábios dele. O beijou, no começo sutilmente, depois de forma voraz e forte. Ciel nunca havia beijado, mas era capaz de aprender rápido. Sempre foi assim, o mundo não fora feito para pessoas lentas.

O pequeno, mas esbelto corpo do conde foi explorado pelas mãos ávidas do mordomo, que por sua vez agora estuprava seu delicado pescoço. Gemidos eram o único som além da chuva naquele quarto e aquela brincadeira estava cada vez mais ardente.

_**Na parte mais sombria da tempestade repousa um mal, **_

_**Que sou eu.**_

O mordomo abriu devagar os botões da camisola do rapaz e observou ali, o seu mestre, totalmente entregue a si. Toda aquela pálida carne sem mácula alguma seria corrompida e devorada por ele, e disso ele nunca abriria mão.

Ele inclinou sua cabeça e buscou os lábios do pequeno novamente, beijando-o delicadamente, roçando sua língua por sua cavidade, enquanto movia seus lábios lentamente. Era um beijo de um doce venenoso, sem euforia.

Parou e passou a lamber e sugar os rosados mamilos do pequeno que arqueou de prazer e balbuciou palavras desconexas. Ficou um tempo chupando aquele pedaço, vendo como o corpo do conde reagia a tudo aquilo, se divertia vendo os incontáveis pêlos arrepiados que surgiam a cada chupão. No entanto, sua língua não ficou ali por muito tempo, pois Sebastian sentia vontade de explorar outras partes do corpo do menor.

As pernas de Ciel foram abertas e bem afastadas, expondo-se completamente para o mais velho que admirava aquele belo e deliciosamente imaturo corpo.

Ciel agora podia sentir a língua do mordomo deslizar por suas nádegas, indo nos pontos mais profundos. Ele introduziu a língua no pequeno e rosado orifício anal do conde, que se contorcia e gemia, chegando até a abrir mais as pernas em busca de mais desse delicioso contato.

Subiu um pouco, ficando de frente para a virilha do menor; passou a língua na glande do outro que uivou.

– Ahhhh Sebastian... – O mordomo então colocou tudo na boca com pouca dificuldade, deixou que sua habilidosa língua percorresse toda a extensão do membro do outro. Este, depois de um tempo, acabou gozando pela primeira vez na vida. Podia-se ver a saliva saindo do canto dos lábios do pequeno, uma pequena amostra de seu _êxtase_.

– Está gostando, my lord?

Ciel não se dignou a responder tal impertinente pergunta, puxou-o para um beijo necessitado, explorando cada centímetro daqueles lábios pecaminosos do qual tanto estava apreciando. O beijo estava muito forte e seu próprio canino feriu seu lábio inferior. Um filete de sangue escorreu pelo queixo do conde e imediatamente o mordomo interrompeu o beijo e com a língua foi lamber o sangue, extasiado pelo cheiro.

Ciel sentiu o membro duro e rijo do outro contra sua coxa, saber que despertava a libido daquele homem misterioso fazia com que o conde voltasse a se excitar.

Enquanto o pequeno estava distraido em meio à luxúria, o demônio introduziu um dedo no ânus molhado e quente dele. Para sua surpresa levou um tapa na mão.

– Não me prepare Sebastian! – mesmo ofegante, o pequeno conde falava com sua tão conhecida arrogância – A dor faz parte disso, não quero que tenha compaixão por mim.

O mordomo sorriu. Então era esse o famoso orgulho da nobreza?

– Yes, my lord.

Então se encaixou nas delicadas coxas, segurou seu membro pela base e começou a empurrá-lo contra o seu ânus. Sem piedade penetrou-o com o seu membro de uma só vez . Este, deu um pequeno grunhido de dor, estava na cara que por puro orgulho escondia a própria dor.

– Antes de começarmos posso fazer uma perguntar, my lord?

– P-pode.

– Porque exatamente quis fazer isso?

– P-porque pergunta algo que sabe a resposta?

– Eu sei?

– Não se faça de desentendido, sei muito bem que conhece minha carência, minha ânsia por algo que prove minha existência e ao mesmo tempo me faça enquecer da dor. Essa dor, a meramente corporal, não é nada comparado a que tenho em meu peito. Só quero esquecer isso, mesmo que por um pequeno e efêmero momento.

– Não tem vergonha de admitir assim tão abertamente que está só me usando? – disse o demônio rindo divertido

– Como se você não estivesse fazendo o mesmo. – disse sério.

Sim, o domônio sabia muito bem disso. E começou novamente com a penetração, entrando e saindo de forma rápida e violenta. A dor seria um bálsamo para alguém como o pequeno. Este no começo apenas escondia sua dor, cravando suas unhas nas costas do mais velho, mas com o passar das investidas deixou trasparecer seu prazer e gemeu alto.

Por que o sofrimento era vergonhoso, o prazer não.

Havia sangue caindo por suas pernas, mas não havia o menor arrependimento em nenhum dos dois.

O mordomo levou a mão ao falo ereto do menino e começou a _masturbá_**-**_lo_. Ciel gemia enquanto recebia investidas cada vez mais rápidas e fortes, que em algumas esporádicas vezes atingia sua próstata. Se agarrou aos lençóis da cama com força e com os olhos fechados, se perdendo em fugazes sensações, e assim acabou gozando. Um pouco depois o demônio chegou a clímax também, inundando a passagem do conde com sua semente e caindo por cima do pequeno, sem no entanto tirar o membro de dentro dele.

Após poucos minutos arfando e recuperando o _fôlego_, o mordomo foi o primeiro a se pronunciar:

– Fucionou? Se esqueceu?

– Bem, é meio difícil pensar quando tem uma coisa enorme enfiada dentro de sua bunda. – falou em uma de suas raras demostrações de humor vulgar.

O mordomo riu da forma que o conde falou e tratou de tirar de forma devagar o membro do interior dele, que em resposta apenas gemeu.

– Isso significa que vou ser requisitado mais vezes nesse sentido? Me atrevo a dizer que será um trabalho muito mais interessante do que fazer chá.

– _Obviamente, não me compare com uma bebida_. – falou sonolento e abraçando o demônio. – Agora cale-se e me deixe dormir.

– Devo ir para meu quarto? – indagou.

– Não, é agradável dormir nos braços de alguém. Vá dormir Sebastian. – falou sem nem abrir os olhos.

– Boa noite bocchan.

– ...

**o**O**o**

Noites como essas se repetiram muitas vezes. Não só noites, não só no quarto. Era um ritual que acontecia em qualquer lugar. Na sala, na cozinha, na varanda, no jardim. Não importava onde ou quando, apenas devia ser feito, apenas era inevitável. Tinham sido pegos no flagra várias vezes pelos habitantes da casa, que achavam que se tratava de um apaixonado e impossível amor entre mestre e empregado.

Ledo engano, os dois apenas fingiam. Era tudo apenas um simulacro de sentimentos. Apenas um subterfúgio não só para Ciel, mas também para o demônio.

Ele realmente desejava o garoto, e iria devorar tudo dele, não só sua alma, também o seu pertenceria a ele, e isso aumentava drásticamente o seu ego.

Sua voz mansa e cínica sempre teve o intuito se seduzir e ludibriar suas vítimas, mas isso não funcionava com Ciel, este, diferente dos outros _queria_ ser enganado. Não havia amor, oh não, havia apenas o mais puro desejo de possuir.

Mas quem pertencia a quem naquele teatro?

Já para Ciel aquele relacionamente acalentava seus medos e frustrações. Seu complexo pela falta de amor que sempre escondera tão bem foi domado. Recebia - de forma deturpada – o amor que não pode receber de seus pais. Ele mentia para si mesmo, fingia acreditar nas palavras do demônio e também simulava os próprios sentimentos. Mas aquilo era o suficiente para ele.

Era uma ilusão, eram sentimentos fácilmente voláteis, mas ainda sim o satisfaziam. Queria,_ tinha_, que acreditar naquilo que eles viviam. Não sabia onde começava e onde terminava aquela labirinto de sentimentos, mas se agarrava desesperadamente ao intento de formar um laço.

Aquela relação em que eles se encontravam não tinha nome nem definição, mas era absolutamente auto destrutiva.

Sim, ele também sabia que quando chegasse a hora Sebastian iria devorar a sua alma sem a menor piedade. Mas isso não importava, de certa forma essa idéia até o agradava, sua existência agora estaria junta a do demônio para sempre.

Por mais doentio que esse relacionamente parecesse, ainda era a única forma de amor direcionada a ele.

_**Para onde foi o meu coração?**__**  
**__**Uma troca injusta pelo mundo real**__**  
**__**Eu quero voltar a acreditar em tudo **_

_**E não saber nada**_

* * *

Review nehhh? *-*

Neeeh? ò_ó


End file.
